Question: 8 cars were in the grocery store parking lot. 15 more cars park at the grocery store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $8 + 15$ cars. $8 + 15 = 23$ cars.